all the good girls go to hell
by schlechtigkeit
Summary: Ellas son perfectas en sus raíces podridas (y todos nosotros estamos con ellas). Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Soberbia

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

**a/n: **esta historia tiene una narración muy rara y metáforas sin sentido.

**Título: **Ella es una reina.

**Personaje: **Daphne Greengrass.

**Pecado: **Soberbia.

**Summary: **Ella ríe por lo bajo y piensa: "_Tales palabras estúpidas._"

* * *

**i.**

**E**lla es una reina sentada en un falso trono.

Y todas las serpientes creen que no, pero siempre se inclinan a sus pies.

**ii.**

Daphne es como una ninfa mañosa. Ella es toda perfección y su belleza seductora logra que incluso Malfoy la mire dos veces antes de darse cuenta de que ha caído en su juego. Ella, que tiene cabellos castaños y mirada de olivo, piel blanca como porcelana y un cuerpo de infarto que incluso trae a chicas como Tracey Davis detrás de ella. Pero pero pero, Daphne se ríe de todos ellos.

—Son tan estúpidos.

Dice en medio de besos.

—Sus falsas palabras de amor solamente me hacen reír.

Entonces se aleja de la persona con la que se había estado besando. Acomoda su falta y se acomoda su blusa, Theodore Nott simplemente la mira con indiferencia mientras el mismo vuelve a anudar su corbata.

—Eres un perra. —murmura.

Y Daphne se ríe. ¿Qué pueden decirle que ella no sepa?

No vale la pena. Y es que la boca de Daphne se ha cansado de inventar excusas y ahora simplemente sonríe ante cada queja, cada insulto, y cada confesión de amor a su persona. Las risas nunca faltan y los corazones rotos nunca terminan.

**iii.**

Ella susurra con voz de crisantemo y la pobre persona que es el receptor de sus palabras se pierde en si mismo y quiere ahora simplemente navegar en barcos mal hechos de papel a través de sus inmensas pestañas cósmicas. Ella era una chica de ojos crueles que sirvió de llanto para tantos corazones rotos. Ella es lenguaje, prosa y dueña de sus almas. Una reina no importa por donde la veas.

Con sonrisas de ninfa y presencia de diosa, todos caen a sus pies y ella los contempla en lo más alto de su trono.

A ella la aman, la odia, le temen. Le llueven promesas de amor eterno y cartas escritas a mano donde le prometen todas las estrellas y ella simplemente arroja esas promesas a sus caras y se burla sin tapujos ante tan estúpidas personas. Pero vamos, no se deben preocupar. «_—porque ella es una reina y todos son sus súbditos y simplemente los recompensara a su debido momento para que continúen siendo sus fieles perros meneando la cola ante la más mínima caricia que ella les de._»

Ella ríe por lo bajo y piensa: «_Tales palabras_ _estúpidas._»

Es divertido.

**iv.**

Le dan ganas de reír.

—Todas sus excusas son tan patéticas que me hacen bostezar.

Todos son simplemente idiotas a sus pies.


	2. Avaricia

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

**a/n: **esta historia tiene una narración muy rara y metáforas sin sentido. Admito que me la pase escuchando el álbum de Ariana Grande mientras escribía esto.

**Título: **Lo quiere, lo obtiene.

**Personaje: **Pansy Parkinson.

**Pecado: **Avaricia.

**Summary: **Todo va bien, ha empezado de la forma correcta entonces.

* * *

**i.**

**E**lla es una orgullosa hija nacida en cuna de plata.

Y también...—

**ii.**

Todo lo que quiere lo obtiene. Un pony, un vestido, joyas, zapatos. Todo es tan fácil de obtener y simplemente tiene que hacer un gesto a sus padres y los elfos domésticos lo conseguirán antes de que se de cuenta. Ella nunca ha conocido lo que es una negativa y siempre son otros los que tienen que morderse sus lenguas ante sus deseos. Porque todo es de ella y ella misma lo dice: _Es mio, miomiomiomiomio. Mio. _Pero.

¡Pero!

Hogwarts no resulta como ella lo ha esperado. Los niños no la miran más de dos veces y todos en su año simplemente se sienten cautivados por la belleza _inocente _(ja!) de Greengrass y Pansy la odia. La odia, la odia, laodialaodialaodia. Es una perra fingida y ella lo sabe, ambas se miran y Greengrass le dedica esa sonrisa burlona que últimamente es más frecuente.

No la perdona.

Pero Pansy no muerde el cebo a la primera. No. Ella puede parecer, pero no es estúpida. Colgarse del brazo de Draco Malfoy es una fachada en búsqueda de posición y ella desea el poder. Nunca ha sido una plebeya y no comenzara a serlo ahora.

Esta es una tragedia, pero ella sigue siendo la maldita reina.

**iii.**

No le da vergüenza alguna, pero ella es del tipo de chica que ahora escarba en las entrañas de alguien más.

Oh, Malfoy. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Es tan idiota que no se da cuenta que Pansy solo lo esta utilizando. Ah, que tragedia, su ego es tan grande que nunca lo nota y Pansy simplemente se aferra a su brazo y le dedica sonrisas con sus dientes de porcelana y lo besa en al mejilla para el disgusto de ambos, pero es efectivo. Pansy logra un estatus diferente al de Greengrass, ella tiene el poder de la influencia (del padre) de Malfoy y ahora todos se lo piensan un poco mejor antes de molestarla.

(Todo va bien, ha empezado de la forma correcta entonces)

**iv.**

Ella es una orgullosa hija nacida en una cuna de plata.

Y también ha conseguido el poder entre los Slytherins simplemente actuando como una chica tonta que se aferra a un rubio arrogante al que en realidad odia. Pero no importa.

Al final solo hay formas de conseguir lo que uno quiere, y a ella nunca le importo con tal de obtener siempre lo que quiere.

**v.**

El mundo se tiñe en la oscuridad.

Y también...—

ella siempre termina beneficiada.


	3. Lujuria

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mio.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

**a/n: **esta historia tiene una narración muy rara y metáforas sin sentido.

**Título: **Prohibido.

**Personaje: **Tracey Davis.

**Pecado: **Lujuria.

**Summary: **Se pierde, sólo piensa en lo mucho que quiere meterse entre sus piernas.

* * *

**i.**

**E**s un vicio.

Y ella se ha vuelto una adicta.

**ii.**

Siempre lo ha sabido, pero aun así no puede evitar mirarla y desear tocarla. Siente el cosquilleo entre sus dedos.

Es como.—

(como si Daphne le arrancara el alma con los dientes, pedazo por pedazo y quedándose vacía con el simple instinto primitivo de deseo por poseer el cuerpo de la chica castaña, y Daphne, con sus ojos de olivo húmedos de deseo murmura: Tracey, eres como una gatita abandonada que no puede evitar regresar al lugar donde la han alimentado solo una vez)

un instinto primitivo que le pide simplemente dejarse llevar a través del deseo carnal, no le importa demasiado que Daphne Greengrass sea una chica y simplemente tiene una insana necesidad de probar aquella piel de porcelana con su lengua. Se relame los labios y Daphne le dedica una de esas sonrisas llenas de burla y auto-satisfacción.

—Déjame poseerte y hacerte mi pequeña gatita abandonada, ¿si?

Y se siente extraviada.

Es un vicio hirviendo dentro de ella, un vicio que le sonríe vil mente hasta sus entrañas muertas dentro de sus globos oculares.

**iii.**

Tracey tiene mil razones para amar en la desgracia a Daphne y todas y cada una pueden ser enterradas bajo tierra, incluida Daphne.

No sabe porque, pero siente que podría admirar algo en ella. Era hipócrita, era una perra, era una diosa, era una ninfa y era vulgar a puertas cerradas como ninguna. Ella amaba como lograba que los chicos se revolcaran por el suelo en búsqueda de un simple de sus cabellos, Daphne reía y Tracey simplemente la deseaba más y más.

—Oh, Tracey. —dice Daphne. —Déjame verte lamiendo mis pies, ¿si?

Lo dice, porque sabe de antemano que su respuesta siempre sera una afirmativa, únicamente porque se trata de ella. (Y porque le ha pasado la yema de los dedos por sobre su cuello de esa forma malditamente seductora que hace que se seque su garganta y desee con fuerza arrancarle un gemido entre besos, y porque igual tiene ojos de olivo que parecen devorarla y brillan con deseo también y ninguna de las dos sabe cuanto tiempo más podrán seguir con este absurdo juego de deseo. Tracey se deja llevar, se abraza en las tentaciones y siente un sabor único en la lengua, se asfixia—).

Ah, el aula vacía se siente húmeda.

Pero Daphne esta sentada sobre el escritorio como si este fuera un trono y Tracey se pierde, sólo piensa en lo mucho que quiere meterse entre sus piernas.

Daphne sabe a manzana.

—a fruto prohibido.—

**iv.**

Daphne es pecado.

Ah, que bien se siente ser juzgada.


	4. Envidia

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

**a/n: **esta historia tiene una narración muy rara y metáforas sin sentido.

**Título: **Se esta pudriendo.

**Personaje: **Millicent Bulstrode.

**Pecado: **Envidia.

**Summary: **Es totalmente la representación de lo antiestético y fue plasmada como algo imperfecto.

* * *

**i.**

**A**h, los envidia.

Ella desea todo lo que tienen, incluido sus pecados.

**ii.**

Millicent fue tachada por sus propios compañeros de casa como la representación de lo antiestético y fue plasmada como algo imperfecto. Y no se equivocan.

Nadie más que ella es consciente de que no encaja con los estándares de su casa.

Y ella —nunca son ellos— se atragante con lentitud en la impotencia.

¿Cual era el lema de Slytherin? Ah, si.

«_Sé tu propia espada, sé tu propia protección, sé tu propio Rey o Reina._»

Daphne Greengrass era totalmente un reina obscena que aun así tenia a muchos a sus pies. Draco Malfoy fue un rey que se impuso con poder y conexiones (aunque todas de su padre). ¿Y Millicent? Ella era la reina de los seres imperfectos. Sus aspiraciones son demasiado lejanas y no tiene los zapatos adecuados para atravesar ese camino sinuoso lleno de rocas y espinas. Ah, que desagradable. En todos estos años no ha conocido sentimientos que no sean emociones negativas. Germinan en ella, son gusanos y se la están comiendo de adentro hacia fuera.

Detesta a todos los que se creen mejor que ella, pero al mismo tiempo ella misma desea tener esa posición y usarla para su beneficio personal.

La voces resuenan en su cabeza.

(Millicent tu...—)

Le dicen que tome lo que quiera.

**iii.**

La voces son cada vez más fuertes y Millicent probablemente se ha vuelto loca. Ella piensa: Ah, que desagradable, quiero que se callen.

Las voces ríen.

«Te has convertido en una conformista de bajo calibre, que patética, tu existencia es putrefacta y finges ser alegre.»

Y no mienten,

(porque ella misma se ha dado cuenta que ha estado pudriéndose con gusanos que se satisfacen con sus deseos y la comen con lentitud, se siente asqueroso)

porque todo lo que dicen es tan cierto que incluso ella misma lo ha aceptado.

**iv.**

«_—A veces, simplemente tienes que recordar cual es tu lugar. Solamente te queda envidiar la grandeza de otros._»

Se pierde. El campo esta lleno de desesperación y siente ganas de arrancarse sus cabellos con las manos y robar el de Greengrass en cambio.

(—Lo quiero, lo quiero.

loquieroloquieroloquieroloquieroloquiero

De repente algo me aprieta, es como grilletes

y hay hilos que están cociendo mi boca junto a mis deseos.)

**v.**

Se esta pudriendo.

Pero aun desea atragantarse con todo lo que tienen.


	5. Gula

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

**a/n: **esta historia tiene una narración muy rara y metáforas sin sentido.

**Título: **Exquisito.

**Personaje: **Gemma Farley.

**Pecado: **Gula.

**Summary: **Le apetece, aun cuando su alma esta podrida.

* * *

**i.**

**E**s asqueroso.

Pero no puede evitar querer más y más.

**ii.**

Es humillante, pero Gemma nunca se siente saciada. Es irrelevante, pero ella necesita más de todo. Éxito, chicos, poder, chicas, sexo, besos, caricias, más, más, más. Mucho más. Nunca se siente satisfecha. Como si comiera un dulce tan asquerosa mente delicioso que por más que te empalague no logras dejar de comerlo. Pide más, porque puede.

Todo es delicioso aun en la inmundicia, aun cuando la planta de sus pies descalzos tocan la fría piedra de la mazmorra de Slytherin. Marcus la mira con ojos de perro en celo, se envenena con la fragancia de Gemma y esta le da sonrisas llena de promesas sucias.

Ah, es obsceno.

(Pero los pecados del mundo son deliciosos

y ella es la pecadora más atrevida.)

Gemma ama lo exquisito, aun cuando esta podrido por dentro.

**iii.**

Siempre esta comiendo. Ah, tiene tanta hambre.

Y—

**iv.**

Le apetece, aun cuando su alma esta podrida.

Quiere apoderarse de todo, quiere tenerlo para su propio placer y devorarlo sin reparos porque nunca esta saciada y las pobres personas a su alrededor no la satisfacen. Quiere más.

Quiere todo

(pero más que nada quiere incluso tu existencia porque ella no se sacia con la suya propia y solo estará feliz hasta que tu caigas y te vuelvas parte de ella. La ultima cena, compártela con ella para que así ella pueda sentirse llena por al menos un misero segundo)

tipo de platos horribles que degustar y ustedes mismos son el ingrediente principal.

Marcus vuelve a sus pies. —Estoy aquí. —dice.

Gemma ríe y solo piensa: «_—y también en mi estomago._»

**v.**

Los devora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

Aun queda espacio en su estomago.


	6. Ira

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

**a/n: **esta es una historia con una naración muy rara y metáforas sin sentido.

**Título: **Tu eres yo (tu) y yo soy tu (yo).

**Personaje: **Flora Carrow, Hestia Carrow.

**Pecado: **Ira.

**Summary: **Están arruinadas.

* * *

**i.**

**L**o odian.

Pueden sentir como les carcome por dentro.

**ii.**

Siempre han estado juntas. No existe Flora sin Hestia, y tampoco puede existir Hestia sin Flora. Son como las caras de una misma moneda que no puede tener valor la una sin la otra. Se estremecen, es algo asqueroso el imaginar que están separadas. Quieren ignorar cualquier pensamiento que siquiera sugiera tal blasfemia.

Cuentan cuentos con falsos finales felices, Hestia siempre supo que Flora era más propensa a creerlos. Ella sonríe y Flora se ríe en voz baja.

—Cuídame, Hestia. —dice, girando para si misma en medio de la habitación compartida con las otras chicas Slytherin. —Me corrompo fácilmente.

Ambas ríen. Hestia también se corrompe mientras mira a su gemela y piensa en lo mucho que ambas se parecen cada vez más.

—No te preocupes. —Hestia se cruza de piernas mientras observa a Flora. —Yo me corromperé por las dos.

**iii.**

Están arruinadas.

De repente ya no son tan unidas como antes.

**iv.**

Lo detestan, pero no hacen nada para cambiarlo. Pasan los años y cada vez están más y más alejadas la una de la otra. Es horrible, sienten que una parte de ellas falta y ese agujero se empieza a pudrir y se llena de cualquier cosa con tal de no sentirse vacías. Es asqueroso, prácticamente ellas mismas ahora se han podrido.

Flora quiere gritar: «_Hestia, no me dejes. Me estoy rompiendo tan fácilmente._»

Pero las palabras no llegan a Hestia, y es Pucey el que la consuela con prosas llenas de falso amor eterno y ella lo detesta y aun así se aferra a la muestra más cercana de afecto que llega a ella. Sus uñas son espinas y Pucey es la enredadera más cercana a la cual engancharse.

**v.**

Hestia lo sabe, pero

(no hace absolutamente nada y solo deja a Flora entrelazar sus dedos con Pucey, ella los mira y chasquea la lengua y nunca supo lo que era enojarse con alguien hasta este momento. Ella misma mira a Terence y le sonríe de medio lado, el chico parpadea pero de todos modos le regresa la sonrisa y ella misma ahora enreda sus dedos con los del chico. Se siente frió, le da asco.—)

de alguna manera siempre espero este momento.

**vi.**

Un día todo parece regresar a la normalidad. Nuevamente son las manos de ellas las que se entrelazan y de vez en cuando ellas mismas intercambian entre Pucey y Terence sin que estos lo noten.

Ambas sucumben y los utilizan con rabia contenida.

**vii.**

Déjame arruinarte.

Los odian tanto.


	7. Pereza

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

**a/n: **esta es una historia con una narración muy rara y metáforas sin sentido. Este es el final, personalmente, este es mi favorito. Influenciado muy notoriamente por la canción: "_you should see me in a crown_" y un poco de "_bad guy_" de Billie Eilish.

**Título: **Deberías verla con una corona.

**Personaje: **Astoria Greengrass.

**Pecado: **Pereza.

**Summary: **Todas las chicas buenas van al infierno.

* * *

**i.**

**L**o repite en una sola linea que se enreda consigo misma.

No necesita ningún esfuerzo, sus deseos se cumplirán con el tiempo.

**ii.**

Astoria es una princesa pero

(podrida hasta la médula y simplemente una observadora. Deja que sean los otros los que se muevan como peones y ella simplemente soltaría comentarios de vez en vez para guiarlos a su conveniencia. Se muerde la lengua, no puede decir más de lo necesario y simplemente sonríe con falsedad mientras mira a su hermana alzarse en lo más alto, como si le hiciera una señal de advertencia a ella misma sobre quien reinaría verdaderamente ese agujero infestado de serpientes. Pero Astoria se ríe internamente, no le molesta, al final todo sería suyo.—)

deberías verla con su corona.

**iii.**

Astoria es una princesa.

Y hace que todos se arrodillen a ella tan fácilmente, uno por uno.

**iv.**

Siempre lo ha sabido, es algo fácil de notar y ella simplemente extiende sus brazos en su cama mientras escucha a sus compañeras quejarte de las mismas cosas aburridas de cada día. Suelta un suspiro y piensa internamente en las ganas que tiene de cortar sus cuellos para que se callen de una buena vez, pero en cambio se muerde la lengua hasta sangrar y saborea con enfermo éxtasis el sabor a hierro de la sangre que inunda su boca.

Ah, es casi asqueroso.

Se acurruca a si misma entre cientos de pensamientos pecaminosos con forma de cadáveres desmembrados y siente un placer culposo con sus pensamientos empapados. Se siente extasiada, a su alrededor están las paginas con sus sueños y ambiciones y estas están escritas en sangre y todo la envuelve. Sola en medio de la noche siente como cae, cae y cae.

Como le encantaría escuchar la forma en que todos gritan.

(especialmente si los gritos son de su hermana.)

**v.**

Es una cínica.

Draco Malfoy lo sabe, pero Astoria es paciente y simplemente deja que el chico siga su curso.

No hay prisa alguna.

**vi.**

Todo mundo mira a los chicos hijos de mortifagos, son como esa especie de élite secreta que todo mundo conoce pero de la cual no se habla en voz alta porque técnicamente sus padres son inocentes. Astoria rie para sus adentros como si fuera una ave cantarina y piensa en lo idiotas que son todos con sus pensamientos tan superficiales y faltos de ambición. Vamos, se supone que son Slytherin, ¿no?

Pero el verlos regodearse, creyéndose dueños del mundo. Es como su propio espectáculo de comedia privado y no puede tener suficiente de ello. Su pecho siempre esta sin aliento.

Pero jugar a los besos a escondidas con un Draco Malfoy a punto de la crisis mental y sin nadie con quien desahogar sus pensamientos le da cierto control. Y ella lo consuela con falsas palabras de amor.

—Déjame acurrucarte. —dice mientras lo abraza a su pecho y el chico rubio suelta un sollozo mientras se aferra a ella. —Así, así. Suéltalo todo, pronto te daré una recompensa.

Tan casual, tan descarada. Es hermosa y es horrenda por dentro. Lo devora completo, su corazón esta roto y ella lo parcha con puntadas torcidas hechas sin ningún esfuerzo, es salvaje, es cruda, y por dentro se ríe se ríe se ríe. Su pecho se queda sin aliento y siente las capas de ropa caer sin esfuerzo, pobre Draco, su cara no parece emocionarse de ninguna manera pero su cuerpo parece pensar lo contrario. Astoria lo consuela de manera carnal y promete tener los brazos abiertos a lo que sea que el se convierta. Es paciente, le dice que no espere esfuerzos de su parte para seguirlo, ella siempre es de las que se quedan atrás y es paciente en el aburrimiento. Su pecho se queda sin aliento, siempre a sido ese tipo de chica mala con su corona de espinas llenas de rosas.

Le da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, pero es demasiado perezosa como para seguirlo.

(de todos modos, incluso si sabe que ella no lo quiere, dejara que Draco interprete el papel de victima y ella sera su Santa salvadora)

**vii.**

Simplemente no puede tener suficiente.

Debe suponer que es obvio estar agradecida de que todo siga su curso sin realizar ningún esfuerzo alguno.

**viii.**

Todas las chicas buenas van al infierno.


End file.
